Unexpected
by Owl Glow
Summary: Kenna Whitworth is at the height of her Hogwarts career in the second semester of her seventh year with her three best friends and record breaking amount of detentions. Nothing could ruin it, or at least that's what she thought. Turns out one small mistake with her very best friend, James Sirius Potter, could alter her future, and his, for the rest of their lives.


The fire crackled in the hearth, warming the cold stone room. The cat shaped mug warmed my freezing hands as the earl grey tea warmed me from the inside out. "This is quite the situation you have gotten yourself into," Professor Longbottom said looking at from over the stack of papers he had been grading before I arrived. "Why are you coming to me? Have you told anyone else?"

I took a shaky breath, "You've told us from first year, practically from the moment we stepped into the castle, that if we have a problem we could come to you and you'd do your best to help. And no, I haven't told anyone else yet. To be honest, I don't even know for sure yet."

"What makes you think your, you know?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"Pregnant? Well, I've had a lot of signs. I really don't want to get too graphic because you're still a professor and there are boundaries, but mainly, I've missed my period." I admitted.

"How do you know it's not just late? I know that stress can throw it off from when I married Hannah. It's your seventh year and you have N.E.W.T.s coming up." Professor Longbottom said.

"I've missed my period for the past two months. That's not normal for me." I told him.

"Why haven't you gone to the hospital wig for a test?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"It will get all over school if I do. Things like that get around quick. I was kind of hoping that you would give me a pass to going into town so I can buy a test."

"There's no shop in town that sells those kind of tests." Professor Longbottom informed.

"But I can apparate."

"Pregnant witches are not supposed to apparate themselves. Pregnancy can mess with your magic and could cause something bad to happen. You need to tell the potential father and get him to go with you. This test isn't something you should do alone."

"Why not?" I asked, "And how do you even know that the father goes to this school? He could be a muggle for all you know."

"Kenna, I'm pretty sure I know who the father is." Professor Longbottom admitted.

"What?" I asked.

"Assuming that the incident occurred at your family's Christmas party, and the time does match up with it, I know who the father is. There were adults at that party too, not just teenagers. I saw you and —"

"Don't say his name!" I cut him off.

"Well, I saw you go upstairs and it didn't exactly look as if you were going to be playing exploding snap." Professor Longbottom clarified.

"Oh, Merlin," I sighed. "That's not good. That means other people probably saw and then when it gets out, and it will most definitely get out because this school spreads rumors worse than that Whispering Witch rag, then people will put together who the father is. Not good, not good, really not good."

"I think it would be best if the potential father joined us so that way you two may discuss where you to will go from here." Professor Longbottom suggested.

"No!" I snapped, "I really don't want him to know until I know for sure and even then I'm not sure. This is my decision."

"Kenna, I strongly believe that it is in your best interest to tell him so that way you two can find out if you're pregnant together and then you two can decide what to do together. This decision is not yours alone. You did not immaculately conceive, you had sex and now you may be pregnant as a result. The father has as much of a right to know as you do." Professor Longbottom argued.

"I know," I sighed, "I guess I should go find James then."

"Good," Professor Longbottom said, "You two are free to use my classroom to talk in if you would like."

"Thanks Professor," I said, "But I think that James and I are going to talk in a place with a bit more meaning to us."

"I have no idea what you mean by that but good luck." Professor Longbottom said.

I nodded and pushed myself up off the plush, burgundy arm chair that I had been sitting in the past half hour. I snatched my bag off the floor and rummaged through it as I left. Finding the black rose compact mirror I was looking for at the bottom of my bag I grabbed it out and opened it up. Looking around to see I was alone in the corridor I spoke, "James Sirius Potter,"

The mirror image of my face shimmered and was replaced with James' face. "Hey, Kenna, what's up?"

"Can you meet me in the Room of Requirement? I really need to talk to you." I asked.

"Yeah," James answered. "No problem, when do you want to meet?"

"Soon as you can get there," I told him, "I'm heading up there now. I'm down near Neville's office."

"Why are you there? Did you get detention or something?" James asked.

"No, I just had to talk to him. I'll see you later." I said closing the mirror.

I had shed my shoes and school robes and decided to revise my potions essay when James finally joined me an hour after I had talked to him. No doubt he had taken so long due to some prank he was planning with Fred and Thomas that he would fill me in on later. It's how it works when I'm not there, well really when anyone of our quartet isn't there, to plan a prank or some other mischief. James came bounding in with papers falling out of his bags and a muggle pencil stuck behind ear.

"You know Evan Turnic from Slytherin? Fourth year?" James asked as he dropped his bag on the floor, only for more stuff to fall out of it and onto the carpet.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"The little twat was dating Lily until she found out he was also dating Clarisse Ahcata from Hufflepuff." James said, "So I found out today and I, along with Fred and Thomas, has decided to go old-school muggle with the revenge."

"What do you mean?" I asked rolling up my essay and putting it next to me on the replica of my bed.

"I mean, he's acting like a dick so we're going to turn him into a cock,"

"Elaboration is necessary," I told him.

"We're going to dump raw egg on him and then feathers that have been charmed into making him turn into an actual rooster. It's old-school muggle with a magical twist." James said, "It's going down at lunch tomorrow."

"Great," I nodded, "Can you come to Hogsmeade with me today? I have permission from Professor Longbottom to go, or at least he'll give us permission."

"Since when do we need permission to go to Hogsmeade?" James asked sitting next to me.

"Since I went to Neville and he told me he would give me permission," I admitted.

"Why'd you go to Neville?" James asked.

"For advice,"

"Advice about what?" James asked. I sighed and fell back on the mattress.

"Do you remember when we slept together?" I asked.

"On Christmas?" James asked. "Yeah, I remember, why?"

"Do you remember whether or not you used protection?" I asked.

"I think I did? Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I may be pregnant and I haven't had sex with anyone but you and I went to Neville to ask him what he knows about pregnancy and what are some signs and then how to get a test and now I'm just rambling and you're staring into nothingness and obviously this is as much as a shock to you as it is to me and maybe even more. I'm going to shut up now," I stopped talking.

"Marry me," James said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Sorry, knee-jerk reaction." James apologized.

"Your knee-jerk reaction to potentially getting someone pregnant is to ask them to marry you?" I asked.

"Yeah, not exactly something I've had experience with in the past." James defended.

"I know," I shrugged, "You tell me everything and I tell you everything. It's how our relationship works."

James agreed after a moment and laid back with me. "When do you want to go?"

"Now, I guess," I answered propping myself up on my elbows. "We might even be able to get back by dinner."

"Alright," James said standing up and pushing himself off the bed, "Let's go,"

I pushed myself up fully and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I grabbed my shoes from the floor and slid them on my socked feet before standing up and snatching my bag from the night table and slipping my essay into it.

James offered my his hand and I took it, lacing my fingers with his and together we started out for the One-Eyed Witch statue and further onto Hogsmeade and then to where ever we could get a pregnancy test without being recognized.


End file.
